Last
by Z.V.Phantomhive
Summary: Aku persembahkan lagu yang mengungkapkan segala macam perasaanku padamu. Chara Death. R&R...


Muehehe...-siap" ketawa laknat-

*Dibekep rame"*

.

* * *

Warning:

OOC, AU, Gaje. Chara death.. Miss typo..

.

Rate:

T

.

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Sebenarnya aku tidak tega melihatnya terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Apa lagi jika setiap kali dia menatapku dengan pandangan kosong yang perih. Rasanya, detik itu juga aku ingin mengajaknya keluar dari rumah sakit yang sangat pengap, dan membantunya melihat dunia. Melihatnya bahagia adalah keinginanku yang terutama.

Tapi semuanya telah mencegah keinginanku. Dia tidak bisa hidup dengan masker oksigen yang terus mengalirkan udara segar ke paru-parunya. _Sudah tidak bisa_, dia sudah tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik. Bahkan baru-baru ini dia diketahui memiliki 'Kangker Otak', yang sudah sangat cukup parah. _Tiggal menunggu hari_ hanya itu yang setiap kali diucapkan oleh dokter-dokter itu.

Ini cukup membuat aku merasa sesak. Tapi tidak dengan dia. Dia tidak pernah menangis... kenapa? Padahal ini semua tentang dirinya. Tapi dia tidak menangis. Mendengar tentang kematian dia hanya tersenyum—tersenyum tanpa arti apapun. Tidak pernah ada air mata setetespun yang dia keluarkan.

Jika boleh memilih, aku ingin menggantikan semua yang dia rasakan, walaupun hanya satu hari. _Just one day, I will make him happy.._

_

* * *

_

_**Last**_

_Z.V. Phantomhive_

_

* * *

_

"Sasuke, selamat pagi. Kau sudah bangun?" pertanyaan yang setiap hari aku lontarkan. Tentu saja tidak lupa dengan senyuman manis yang menghiasi. Jangan tampilkan wajah sedih yang membuat dia kecewa.

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka, dan menampilkan mata onyx yang tampak berair. Hal ini membuat hatiku tersayat. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. kondisinya sekaran seakan-akan dia ingin menangis. Perlahan dia mengangkat tangannya sedikit dengan maksud meminta pertolonganku, untuk membantunya duduk.

Aku meraih tangannya, dan membantunya duduk. Setelah dia mendapat posisi yang cukup nyaman, aku mengambil tisu yang berada di samping ranjangnya, dan membersihkan air matanya, "Ada apa, Sasuke? Kau merasa sakit?" aku memandangnya dengan segala macam bentuk kekhawathiranku.

Nafasnya tampak tidak beraturan. Dan aku yakin dia merasa nyeri di dada saat nafasnya terengah-engah, "Aku melihat kau di mimpiku." Nafasnya masih tidak teratur. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Sasuke, tenanglah dulu. Tenangkan dirimu, baru ceritakan padaku."

"Tidak bisa." Sergahnya. Tatapannya tajam, dan menusuk mataku, "Kau menangis, Hinata. Menangis dan tidak berhenti."—cara dia bernafas semakin buruk—"Tidak berhenti!" ucapannya berubah menjadi bisikan yang dipaksakan.

Aku tercekat. Kata-katanya hampir benar—benar setiap kali aku menangisinya, "Aku tidak-"

"Jangan berbohong."

"Aku tidak mau menangis, Sasuke.." ucapku lirih disertai air mata, "Aku tidak mau menangis." dengan susah payah aku menghapus air mataku. _Tidak bisa_, dia tidak mau berhenti.

"Kau berbohong." ucapnya lirih. Dia perlahan menundukkan kepalanya tidak mau menatapku, "Aku pun sampai tidak tahu kalau kau menangis" tangannya yang masih bersentuhan denganku bergetar pelan.

Aku memeluk lehernya, "Maaf." hanya satu kata ini yang bisa menyelesaikan semuanya. "Maafkan" aku menutup wajahku di pundaknya. Menahan tangis yang bisa saja semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sekarang aku benar-benar ada di dalam dilema. Tidak pernah aku merasa sepusing ini. di sisi lain aku ingin jujur kepadanya. Tetapi jika aku jujur maka sisi yang satu lagi menolak sekerasnya. Karena aku tidak ingin melihat dia menangis. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur membuat dia sedih.

.

Sepuluh menit berlalu tanpa ada suara apapun. Aku pun melirik jam tanganku. Satu jam lagi sekolah di mulai. Aku harus berangkat sekarang. Perlahan aku bangkit berdiri dan menatap Sasuke yang dari tadi mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, "Sasuke, aku harus berangkat." ucapku lirih. Air mata masih meninggalkan jejaknya di pipiku. Rasanya kaku saat aku memulai untuk berbicara.

Dengan cepat dia mengalihkan pandanganya kepadaku. Matanya menelusuri wajahku, "Hinata tunggu. Aku ada permintaan." dari nada bicaranya, seakan-akan ini adalah permintaan terakhirnya.

Aku berbalik, dan menatapnya, "Ada apa?"

Dia menatapku lama. Seakan-akan mencari kepastian terlebih dahulu dari mataku, "Aku ingin-"

* * *

"Kau benar merasa baik, Sasuke?" aku mendorong perlahan kursi rodanya. Menjaganya tetap aman di tanganku. Kali ini permintaannya memang sanggup aku lakukan. Hanya saja resikonya sangat besar.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini, Hinata. Biarkan aku senang." lagi-lagi dia berbicara dengan sangat aneh. Seakan-akan akan dia mau pergi.

Baru pintu itu aku buka, langsung saja seisi ruangan itu menerjang kami. Dengan teriakan bahagia dan sebagainya.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah sehat?" "Sasuke... bagaimana kabarmu?" "Sasuke, aku kangen.." "Sasuke, mana yang sakit?" dan masih banyak lagi ucapan yang mereka lontarkan menyambut kedatangan murid yang hampir tidak pernah datang ke sekolah.

"Maaf semuanya. Bisa tidak terlalu merepotkan? Aku butuh kerjasamanya." ucapku kalem. Jika Sasuke terlalu lelah, aku takut ada apa-apa pada paru-parunya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis—walaupun senyumannya tertutupi dengan masker oksigen.

"Oke, Hinata." hampir semuanya serempak mengatakan hal tersebut. Aku yakin mereka mengerti.

Aku membawa Sasuke ke bangkunya. Dia memandang sekeliling dengan tatapan senang. Sudah 8 bulan dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh ruangan putih ini. Ya, kelas 3-2. Kelasnya, kelasku. Kelas kami.

"Kau merasa senang, Sasuke?" dan dia hanya membalas ucapanku dengan lirikan, dan senyuman kecil. Jelas hal ini bisa membuat aku tersenyum sampai besok, atau besoknya lagi.

Baru beberapa menit Sasuke menyentuh kelas ini. Tiba-tiba ada dobrakkan besar dari arah pintu masuk. Dengan cepat seisi kelas menatap ke arah pintu tersebut. Disana ada sesosok pirang yang mencari-cari seseorang di kelas ini dengan nafas terengah-engah. Saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke, senyumnya berkembang. Dengan cepat dia menerjang Sasuke disertai dengan teriakan melengking.

"Oi-oi, Dobe bodoh, sakit tahu." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyentuh lengannya yang tadi bertubrukan dengan bahu Naruto.

"Sasu-teme, kau tahu tidak, aku kesepian loh tidak ada kamu. Kau tahu tidak kalau kemarin aku mendapatkan nilai bagus dalam Fisika karena tehnik yang dulu kau ajarkan kepadaku dulu itu, loh. Lalu-lalu, kau masih ingat dengan Sakura? Kemarin aku menembaknya, loh. Nanti siang baru aku dapat penjelasan tentang perasaannya. Oh, ya kemarin si Kiba jelek itu, mematahkan penggarisku, loh.." ucapan Naruto sangat panjang sampai aku tidak bisa mengikutinya. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan wajah kusut karena bosan dengan topik yang Naruto ucapkan terus menerus.

Aku menatap mereka dari jauh dengan tatapan senang. Sasuke kembali kepada kami kembali seperti semula. Aku senang.

_._

"_Hinata, aku ikut kau kesekolah."_

"_Kau serius?"_

"_Untuk apa aku berbicara sejelas ini kepadamu, jika aku tidak serius?"_

"_Kau yakin, Sasuke?"_

"_100%"_

.

Hari ini mungkin adalah hari terindahku. Dalam satu hari, aku berkali-kali melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang ceria. Entah itu saat pelajaran, ataupun saat dia sendiri saja.

_Tetapi dibalik semua ini, aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan perasaan Sasuke_

_

* * *

_

_**-SASUKE's POV-**_

Sebenarnya jika harus jujur, aku sama sekali tidak ingin ke sekolah hari ini. Sekujur tubuhku sakit sekali. Tidak ada perasaan tenang sama sekali di dalamku. Hanya saja, kemarin

.

"_Sasuke, besok hari terakhir." ucap seorang dokter wanita sexy yang tampak masih muda, Tsunade-sensei._

_Aku tercengang dengan apa yang Tsunade-sensei katakan. Jika besok terakhir, bagaimana dengan Hinata?_

"_Besok, kau akan merasakan jelas bagaimana rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhmu Sasuke."_

"_Dari mana kau tahu?"_

"_Walaupun begini juga, aku sudah menjadi dokter 30 tahun, Sasuke. Aku mengerti seluk beluk tubuhmu. Kau terlalu rapuh, Sasuke."_

"_Kau seorang dokterkan? Seharusnya aku bisa menyembuhkanku."_

_Tsunade-sensei menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Banyak penyakit yang tidak aku ketahui Sasuke. Itu terlalu rumit untuk disembuhkan. Sudah permanen."_

"_Kau dokter, sensei." suaraku menjadi lirih sekarang. Pikiranku hanya tertuju pada satu hal, 'Hinata', "Kau harus bisa menyembuhkanku!" ucapanku berubah menjadi sebuah perintah._

"_DOKTER JUGA MANUSIA, SASUKE!" setelah mengatakan itu Tsunade-sensei pun mendesah, "Tidak ada obatnya, Sasuke." dia berusaha mati-matian untuk bisa tenang menghadapiku._

"_lalu, jika besok aku 'mati' bagiamana dengan"—rasanya tenggorokanku tertusuk dengan banyak sekali jarum—"Hinata?" bisiku lirih._

"_Aku juga tidak tahu, Sasuke. Kau harus membicarakan ini baik-baik dengan Hinata."_

_Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Walaupun masker yang aku gunakan sangan mengganggu, "Bagaimana jika akhirnya dia menangis?"—aku menarik nafas sejenak—"dan tidak berhenti" balasku dengan bisikan pasrah. Air mata mulai mengalir perlahan-lahan. Hanya Hinata yang ada di otakku sekarang. Hanya dia. Selama 5 tahun dia tidak pernah lalai bersamaku. Menerimaku di saat suka dan duka. Aku ingin membuatnya bahagia dengan tetap hidup. Tetapi kenapa tidak bisa? Aku bahkan membuatnya menangis—padahal dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang ingin kubuat bahagia. _Satu-satunya_. Tetapi kenapa aku tidak bisa? Menyedihkan..._

"_Maafkan aku, Hinata."_

_._

"Hinata! Nanti sepulang sekolah, ada rapat OSIS, Hinata!" ucap Kiba dengan lantang dari ambang pintu. Aku menatap Hinata yang tercengan dengan ucapan Kiba.

Perlahan Hinata menoleh ke arahku. Setelah beberapa saat dia kembali menatap ke arah Kiba, "Maaf, Kiba-kun. Aku-"

"Ikut saja." ucapku memotong perkataannya.

"Ekh? Bagaimana denganmu?" dia seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan ucapanku.

Aku memabalas tatapannya dengan senyum, "Tidak apa Hinata. Hanya dua jam, kan?"

"Er.. Mungkin aku bisa memotong saat pelajaran saja. Sepulang sekolah aku tetap ingin di sampingmu, Sasuke. Perasaanku sedang tidak enak." ucapnya jujur. Perlahan dia bangkit dan berbicara dengan Kiba.

"Perasaanmu benar Hianta. Ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan." bisikku pelan, sampai tidak ada orang yang bisa mendengarnya.

.

Hinata melakukan yang dia inginkan. Saat jam terakhir, dia keluar kelas untuk rapat OSIS, dan dia berjanji kepadaku untuk kembali satu jam kemudian. Menunggu tanpa Hinata rasanya membosankan. Aku sebenarnya ingin dia disini—disisiku. Hari ini saja aku ingin menjadi orang yang sangat egois. Memiliki Hinata seutuhnya, dan melarang siapapun untuk menyentuhnya. Tetapi tidak bisa, Hinata memiliki dunianya sendiri. Aku sama sekali tidak berhak untuk mengganggunya.

Pelajaran terasa sangat lama. Sangat lama jika kau menunggu orang yang paling kau cintai.

Sepulang sekolah aku ada di kelas sendiri. Tidak ada siapapun. Sebagian besar pergi ke clubnya masing-masing. Dan sebagian besar pergi jalan-jalan dengan teman sekelompoknya. Awalnya aku memang diajak oleh mereka hanya saja kondisiku tidak memungkinkan. Selain itu, aku juga hanya merindukan Hinata.

Aku perlahan menggerakan kursi rodaku, dan duduk tepat di depan jendela ruangan itu. aku menyandar sepenuhnya ke kursi rodaku. Rasanya aku sangat mengantuk saat ini. mungkin tidur sebentar aku bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang lelah.

.

Rasanya mengerikan. Seluruhnya gelap tanpa cahaya. Kematian mulai terbayang-bayang. Bayangan tentang wajah Aniki yang telah meninggal karena kecelakaan satu tahun yang lalu terpampang jelas. Setelah itu, wajah ibu yang juga meninggal saat aku berumur 13 tahun terpampang sangat jelas. Aku merasa nyaman dengan semua ini. Seakan-akan aku mati tidak sendiri. Ada yang bersamaku.

Tiba-tiba wajah Hinata yang sekarang terlihat. Segera aku bangun dari bayangan-banyangan kematian itu. Takut. Aku sangat takut jika harus menyakiti Hinata. Apa lagi aku membuat dia menangis—dan tidak berhenti.

Seketika pintu dibuka dengan kasar, "Sasuke?" ucap suara itu dengan nada terengah-engah.

"Tidak perlu sampai berlari, Hinata." seketika wajahnya menjadi cerah. Dia berjalan mendekatiku, lalu bersimpuh di sampingku.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Tadi tiba-tiba aku merasa sakit disini"—perlahan Hinata memegang dadanya—"Aku merasa ada yang janggal, jadi langsung saja aku berlari kemari." ucapnya penuh senyum.

Kenapa perasaannya selalu benar. Seakan-akan dia juga merasakan sakit yang sama denganku. Semua pikiran dan firasantnya sangat sama denganku. Aku merasa kita terlalu saling mencintai. Seharusnya dulu tidak seperti ini. Aku kecewa dia menerima cintaku. Jika tahu akhirnya seperti ini, aku pasti sudah menyerahkan Hinata ke Naruto. Atau Kiba.

"Ada sesuatu, Sasuke?" ucap Hinata khawathir.

Aku menatap wajahnya lama. Perlahan aku melepas masker yang melekat di mulutku. Hinata langsung menjerit, dan menyuruhku untuk mengenakannya lagi. Tetapi detik berikutnya aku meredam suaranya dengan bibirku.

_Ini yang terakhir, Hinata._

Aku menjauhkan wajah kami. Wajah Hinata sudah merah padam. Dia memang jarang sekali aku cium. Kami baru berciuman sekitar lima kali selama kami berhubungan. Aku tidak ingin mengotorinya terlalu dalam. Sebenarnya, jika aku mau, kami pasti sudah melakukan hal yang lebih tinggi dari sekedar ciuman dan pelukan. Tetapi aku terlalu enggan untuk mengotorinya.

"Sasuke?" desisnya pelan. Wajahnya masih merah.

"Hinata, aku mau bicara." aku menggengam kedua tangannya. Menahan gejolak emosi yang sudah tumbuh di dalam diriku.

"Ap-"

"Aku harus meninggalkanmu hari ini, Hinata. Maaf."

Hinata diam di tempatnya dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Dia sedang memproses apa yang sedang aku ucapkan kepadanya. Selang satu menit, dia menghentakkan tangannya yang aku genggam dan membuat jari-jari kami berpisah, "Jangan bercanda, Sasuke."

"Aku tidak-"

"Cukup-cukup." dia menutupi telingannya, dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya. "Aku sudah tahu. Jangan bicara." Dia memejamkan matanya sangat rapat. Tidak ingin melihat dan mendengar apapun dariku.

Aku menyentuh tangannya yang berada di telinga, "Hinata dengarkan aku."

"TIDAK! TIDAK... Jangan-jangan." ucapnya tidak beraturan.

Hinata, jangan memberontak. Aku semakin tidak bisa bernafas. Rasanya sesak, Hinata. Kemarilah, dan bicara pelan-pelan denganku. Rasanya dadaku sakit, Hinata. Kumohon.

Tangan Hinata turun perlahan, "Sakit, Sasuke." Tangannya perlahan turun ke dadanya. Matanya sama sekali belum terbuka. Dia terduduk di lantai. Kedua kakinya dia tekuk dengan perlahan. Dan dia membenamkan wajahnya disana.

"Hinata, aku ingin kita berbicara baik-baik." desisku pelan. Rasanya nafasku semakin memendek.

"Si-Silahkan." ucapnya terbata-bata.

Aku menarik nafas sebanyaknya. Tetapi ini membuat paru-paruku semakin panas, dan sakit. "Aku minta maaf, Hinata. Aku tidak tahu." Hinata membalasnya dengan anggukan lemah. "Aku minta maaf harus meninggalkanmu" suaraku berubah menjadi bisikan. Rasanya sakit mengucapkan ini semua. Perih rasanya melihat Hinata menangisi aku yang bodoh.

"Jangan. Jangan ucapkan bahwa kau akan meninggalkanku, Sasuke." Hinata bangkit, dan menatapku tajam. Dia bangkit, dan bersimpuh di sebelahku, "Kau belum pergi Sasuke. Kau masih disini. Bersamaku." perlahan tangannya menyentuh pipiku. Entah mengapa, tanpa sadar aku telah mengaliri air bening dari mataku.

Dengan cepat aku menarik kepalanya, dan menaruhnya di dadaku. Detik berikutnya tangisannya pecah. Dia membuang semua rasa sakit yang dari tadi dia tahan kepadaku. Hinata, berikan semuanya padaku. Buat aku merasakan hal yang sama juga.

.

Setelah semuanya menjadi tenang, Hinata menatapku. Matanya masih basah, "Aku tidak bisa terus menerus melihatmu seperti ini, Sasuke."

Aku menatapnya dalam. Mencari tahu apa arti dari kalimat yang dia ucapkan.

"Setiap detik kau semakin lemah. Setiap jam kau seakan-akan berkata bahwa akan meninggalkanku. Hal ini membuat aku tertekan." perlahan dia menutup matanya lagi. Perlahan dia menggengam tanganku.

Entah mengapa seluruh tubuhku terasa panas. Paru-paruku sesak. Haruskan aku menggunakan kembali masker oksigen itu? Tetapi bukankah itu adalah salah satu contoh hal yang percuma? Toh, Hinata berbicara sekarang pun juga sama. Dia juga pada akhirnya akan meninggalkanku.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu." ucapnya sambil tertuduk.

Kini aku benar-benar merasa kegelapan. Tidak ingin melihatku? Dia menyuruhku untuk mati secepatnya? Dia mengharapkan kematianku? Kenapa tidak pernah dia berkata sejujur ini dari dulu? Jika dia mengatakan ini lebih cepat, mungkin aku juga berakhir dengan cepat. Kenapa dia menyakiti hatiku di saat terakhir? Di saat aku ini melihatnya sebagai satu-satunya milikku yang terakhir. "Kenapa?" desisan pelan keluar dari bibirku.

"K-Karena"—air matanya menetes di tanganku—"Aku ingin menangis setiap kali melihatmu." perlahan dia mengangkat wajahnya, "Bagaimana jika aku melihatmu nanti?" air mata masih mengalir dengan lembut di pipinya.

AKu kembali teringat dengan mimpiku. Dia menangis, berkali-kali orang lewat dan mengajaknya untuk berhenti menangis, dia tidak berhenti. Malash semakin keras dia menangis. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan. Tidak bisa mendekat dan membujuknya untuk berhenti. Detik berikutnya yang mengalir dari pipinya bukan air mata lagi. Melainkan darah. Aku tertegun, dan terbangun begitu saja.

Aku mengusap pipinya pelas. Dan merengkuh wajahnya, "Jangan lihat aku jika kau tidak mau. Aku tidak ingin membuat kau menangis bagaimana pun caranya." entah mengapa saat aku berbicara, udara disekitarku serasa menguap jauh. Sesak. Rasanya ada yang menahan dadaku agar tidak banyak berbicara dan bernafas. Tanganku yang merengkuhnya, turun perlahan ke pundaknya. Meremasnya perlahan, menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Kepala, dan paru-paru adalah organ utama yang membuat aku merasa sesakit ini.

Dia mendekat kepadaku, "Maaf."ucapnya dibanjiri air mata. "Apa yang sakit, Sasuke? Katakan padaku. Dia melihat wajahku dengan berlinang air mata. Melihatnya, aku merasa ada yang menusuk-nusuk di dadaku. Semakin sakit, dan _sakit_.

"Keluar Hinata. Kau tidak ingin melihat, kan?"

Dia menunduk, dan memberikanku anggukan kecil. Setelah itu berjalan mundur dan pergi dari ruangan ini meninggalkanku. Setelah aku benar-benar yakin dia telah pergi, perlahan air mata mulai mengalir di pipiku. Dia benar-benar akan meninggalkanku kah? Apa kalian percaya bahwa ini ternyata lebih menyakitkan dari yang kubayangkan.

.

Sepuluh menit aku terdiam di sini. Menatap langit senja dengan sendu. Rasanya tubuhku sudah mulai melayang sekarang. Entah mengapa firasatku mengatakan bahwa aku harus mengambil ponselku yang aku letakkan di belakang kursi roda ini. Sedikit sulit bagiku untuk mengambilnya. Biasanya Hinata sudah siap di sampingku dan mengambilkan segalanya untukku. Tapi tidak dengan sekarang. Dia telah pergi, dan aku senang dia orang terakhir yang melihatku. Walaupun itu cukup menyakitkan.

Ada 15 panggilan dari 'Hyuuga Hinata'. Untuk apa dia menelefonku? Kami baru perpisah sepuluh menit lalu. Seharusnya dia masih ada di sekitar sini, dan kapanpun dia bisa mengunjungiku.

Lima detik berlalu sampai ada kembali panggilan masuk darinya. Dengan cepat aku mengangkat telefonnya, dan meletakkannya ponselku di telinga, " Ada apa, Hinata?"

Sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari pihak sana. Aku mengulang ucapanku lagi, "Hinata? Ada apa?" dengan cepat aku mempertajam pendengaranku. Ada suara isak tangis yang dia tahan, "Jangan menangis, Hinata. Ada apa?" aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas bahwa dia menangis semakin menjadi-jadi.

Dengan sabar aku menunggunya dia menyelesaikan segala urusannya. Isak tangisnya masih terdengar walaupun volumenya sangat pelan. Detik berikutnya aku merasa dadaku kembali memanas. _Sakit._

Aku mendengar suara benda yang diletakkan begitu saja. Sedangkan tanganku berusaha meraba-raba dadaku yang panas. Mencengkramnya hanya untuk sekedar menahan rasa sakit, "Ada apa, Hinata? Cepat."

Perlahan aku mendengar suara piano. Berdentingan perlahan-lahan dan membuat harmoni yang indah. Hinata sudah belajar memainkan piano sejak dia masih di sekolah dasar. Bisa dibilang dia sangat ahli dalam bidang ini sekarang. Selain itu juga, Hinata sering mengungkapkan perasaanya dengan lagu. Aku ingin tahu lagu terakhir apa yang hendak ia berikan kepadaku.

"_**Saigo no kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shita  
**__(the last kiss, tasted like tobacco)_

Aku belum pernah mendengarkan lagu ini. Dasar Hinata. _Last kiss_?

"_**Nigakute setsunai kaori  
**__(a bitter and sad smell)_

Aku terpaku dengan ucapannya selanjutnya. Begitu menyedihkankah yang barusan aku lakukan? Seberapa sakit hatinya menerima ciuman terakhir dariku?

"_**Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
**__(tomorrow, at this time)_

_**Anata wa doko ni irundarou  
**__(where will you be?)_

_**Dare wo omotterundarou  
**__(who will you be thinking about?)_

Pertanyaan yang menyakitkan? Besok? Dia masih mengharapkan hari esok ada di dalam tubuhku. Bagaimana jika besok aku tidak ada. Tidak ada untuk bersamanya, memeluknya, membuat dia bahagia. Tetapi Hinata, kau tetap yang paling aku pikirkan.

_**You are always gonna be my love**_

_**Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo  
**__(even if I fall in love with someone once again)_

_**I'll remember to love you taught me how**_

_**You are always gonna be the one**_

_**Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
**__(it's still a sad love song)_

_**Atarashi uta utaeru made  
**__(until I can sing a new song)_

Suaranya mulai bergetar. Menahan tangiskan? Permainan pianonya berhenti selama lima detik. Aku bisa mendengarkan dengan jelas nafasnya yang mulai menderu. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kesakitan harus menyanyikan ini semua untukku.

_**Tachidomaru jikan ga  
**__(the paused time is)_

_**Ugoki dasouto shiteru  
**__(about to start moving)_

_**Wasureta kunai kotobakari  
**__(there's many things that I don't want to forget about)_

Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap. Rasanya sakit sekali. Nafasku sekarang mulai tidak beraturan. Rasa perih di dadaku mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku, menusuk tulang-tulang, dan membuat nyeri di kepala. "Hinata,"—ucapanku terhenti dengan nafasku yang pendek—"Cepat."

_**Ashita no imagoro niwa  
**__(tomorrow, at this time)_

_**Watashi wa kitto naiteru  
**__(I will probably be crying)_

_**Anatawo omotterundarou  
**__(I will probably be thinking about you)_

Dia membuat jeda sejenak, "Bertahanlah." Ucapnya cepat, dan kembali melanjutkan lagunya.

_**You will always be inside my heart**_

_**Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara  
**__(you will always have your own place)_

"Cepat Hinata. Sakit"

_**I hope that I have a place**_

_**in your heart too**_

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Lebih cepat, rasanya mulai sakit, Hinata."

_**Now and forever you are still the one**_

_**Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
**__(it's still a sad love song)_

_**Atarashii uta utaeru made  
**__(until i can sing a new song)_

Tiba-tiba dia menghentikan permainannya. Nafasnya mulai tidak beratur, dia menangis menjadi-jadi. Sekarang aku hanya mendengarkan suaranya tanpa musik apapun. Suaranya sangat bergetar.

_**You are always gonna be my love**_

Suaranya berubah menjadi sebuah bisikan kecil. Suara tangisnya lebih besar dari pada suara tangisannya. Menyedihkan. Aku merasa aku manusia paling menyedihkan. Dan sangat munafik. Aku menyesal merasa hari ini aku harus menjadi orang paling egois. Menyesal jika akhirnya harus seperti ini.

_**Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo  
**__(even if i fall in love with someone once again)_

_**I'll remember to love you taught me how**_

_**You are always gonna be the one**_

"Sudah- sudah mulai gelap Hinata" benar saja. Pandanganku benar-benar buram sekarang. Tidak ada apapun yang telihat lagi. Perlahan aku memejamkan mata, dan meresapi lagu terakhir yang dia berikan.

_**Mada kanashii love song  
**__(it's still a sad love song)_

_**Now and forever**_

"Jangan." desakku tiba-tiba. Hatiku panas mendengar ucapan terakhirnya, itu akan tetap menjadi lagu sedih, sekarang dan selamanya? Kau ingin menangis selamanya, Hinata?

Tiba-tiba ponsel yang dari tadi aku genggam jatuh begitu saja kepangkuanku. Tanganku sangat berat untuk menyentuhnya. Rasanya seakan-akan mati rasa. Di sisi lain aku mendengarkan berbagai jeritan yang dia keluarkan. Memohon kepadaku untuk tetap bertahan dan membuka mata.

"Sasuke… suka… jangan…" suaranya mulai tidak jelas. Aku semakin dekat dengan kematian. Oh, Tuhan. Padahal aku belum melakukan apapun untuknya.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengar-mu" suaraku sekarang lebih seperti bisikan.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU! JANGAN PERGI!" Jertinya melengking. Diserati dengan isak tangis yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Maaf." detik berikutnya mulai muncul bintik-bintik hitam di mataku. Membuat segalanya benar-benar men jadi gelap.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata"

* * *

_**-HINATA's POV-**_

Padahal baru seminggu dia meninggalkanku. Tetapi aku sudah terlihat kacau. Sudah seminggu pula aku hampir tidak pernah keluar dari rumah. Di hari pemakamannya, aku kabur begitu saja saat penutupan peti. Aku takut. Karena aku selalu menganggap dia hidup. Dia tidak mati. Aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Kenyataan macam apa yang harus aku terima? Haruskan dengan mudahnya aku menerima kematiannya, seperti aku melihat kematian kakakku? Tanpa ada rasa apapun, aku menerima kematiannya.

Ini berbeda. Aku tekankan, ini _terasa sangat berbeda._ Setiap hari aku pasti bangun jam lima pagi, dan segera pergi ke rumah sakit. Berangkat kesekolah, pulang sekolah pun dengan sangat teruburu-buru aku pergi lagi ke rumah sakit, berada di sisinya sambil sesekali membuat tugas sampai jam menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Setelah itu pulang dan beristirahat. Itu adalah kebiasaan rutinku. Tetapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Aku disingkirkan dari perasaan itu. Setiap aku terbangun jam lima, pikiranku selalu kemabali kepada Sasuke.

Setiap pulang sekolah pun sama. Aku pasti pergi ke rumah sakit itu. Mengunjungi ruangan 144. Berdiri di depannya, dan kembali berlari pulang. Aku selalu menganggap dia masih hidup. Hidup disini, melihatku.

Sekarang sudah hari ke tiga aku tidak masuk sekolah. Mereka bilang aku harus beristirahan di rumah dan berusaha melupakan Sasuke. Tetapi tidak bisa. Semuanya tidak mendukung—perasaanku, hatiku, tubuhku—aku sudah tidak bisa melawan.

Sekarang sudah jam 12 siang, dan kamarku masih gelap. Aku menutup segala macam benda yang bisa ditembus oleh matahari.

Aku duduk termenung di atas ranjangku. Sudah dari jam empat tadi aku terbangun. Tetapi, selama itu juga aku termenung dalam posisi ini. Tidak ada gerakan berarti sama sekali dariku. Sampai akhirnya ada suara yang mengetuk pintu.

Aku mengabaikannya. Pikiranku terlalu kosong untuk memasukan data apapun. Sampai akhirnya orang itu masuk seenaknya saja ke dalam kamarku. Dia berlutut di sebelahku, dan menyapaku.

"Selamat siang, Hinata. Apa kabar?" suara yang aku kenal. Tetapi aku terlalu enggan untuk menyapanya.

"Ini aku Kiba. Aku kemari ingin memberikan ini kepadamu." tangannya mengulurkan sebuah DVD kepadaku. Aku sama sekali tidak merespon apapun. Bahkan kata-katanya pun tidak meresap ke dalamku.

Wajahnya seakan-akan sudah putus asa. Dia memasukan DVD itu ke dalam DVD player yang berada di bawah TV ku. Menyalakan TV, dan mendekat ke padaku. "Aku rasa kaulah yang paling layak untuk menontong ini." ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan berlalu pergi.

Aku masih mengabaikan TV ku yang dari tadi berbicara sendiri. Pikiranku terlalu sibuk untuk hal seperti itu. Sampai aku mendengar suara yang sangat aku kenal

"_Keluar Hinata. Kau tidak ingin melihatnya, kan?"_

Dengan cepat aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap layar televisi tersebut. Menatapnya tajam, kini disana tinggal sosok orang yang paling aku cintai. Sendirian dalam naungan cahaya berwarna orange. _Dia sendirian_.

Segera aku bangkit dan mendekati layar TV itu. Duduk di depannya, dan menatapnya tajam. Dia hanya diam, tidak melakukan apapun. Wajahnya terkadang menunjukan rasa sakit. Tangannya terkadang meraba dadanya yang perih.

Sampai akhirnya dia bergerak mengambil ponselnya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia mengangkat telefon—dariku. Dia memanggilku. Terus menerus memanggilku. Aku ingin datang. Perlahan ku sentuh layar televisi itu. Tidak perduli dengan setruman listrik yang mengalir di tanganku.

Air mata mulai mengenang di pelupuk mataku saat melihat dia meneteskan air mata. Berkali-kali dia memintaku untuk mempercepat caraku bermain. Sambil sesekali meremas dadanya karena sakit. Perlahan dia menutup matanya, remasannya di dada semakin erat. Air mata semakin banyak mengalir. Menahan rasa sakit. Dia mulai mendekati kematiannya. Mengatakan perasaannya di detik terakhir. Dan melarangku terus menangis.

Dia meminta maaf kemudian menyatakan perasaannya. Bodoh. Aku sudah sakit hati, Sasuke.

Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti, Sasuke. Kehilangan orang yang paling berharga membuat segalanya menjadi gelap. Semuanya berubah drastis hanya karena kepergianmu. Rasanya aku bersedia diapapun juga untuk menghilangkan segala perasaan sakit yang ada di tubuhku.

"Kau meninggalkanku. Dan kau harus membayar semuanya, Sasuke." ujarku miris.

Aku menatap tajam ke arah silet yang berada di samping televisiku. Benda itu dulu aku gunakan untuk memotong benda-benda keras dengan cepat. Itu juga pasti bisa membuat aku semakin mendekati Sasuke dengan cepat.

Aku tersenyum sedih melihat benda itu di genggamanku. "Aku mencitaimu"

_Selanjutnya semuanya menjadi gelap._

_._

Kau percaya kan Sasuke, kalau aku benar-benar serius mencintaimu dengan ini.

THE END

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Hai-hai

Thanks uda mau baca.. (_Rivew apalagi)_

Ngomong-ngomong soal lagu itu... itu adalah *jeng-jeng-jeng-jeng*

Itu lagunya Utada Hikaru-First Love.. Emang sih lagu lama, cuman itu satu-satunya lagu yang paling ngena di hati saya (jah elah bahasanya)

Lagi pula ide ini saya dapat saat saya lagi mau mandi (Ngga modal lu ide di kamar mandi)

Sama satu lagi, gomen kalo transletannya salah... Namanya juga nemu, dan ngga tau kepastiannya.

,

Ehem-ehem...

Oke, langsung saja...

Silahkan clik tombol yang di bawah, dan riview segera.. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Kritik dan saran juga sangat di perlukan.

_Z.V. Phantomhive_

**_ARIGATOU.._**


End file.
